


Options

by Hotgitay



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Crushes, Developing Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sutton and alex realize they are attracted to each other





	Options

Sutton was still trying to figure out her feelings for Richard at the same time she was kind of getting some more than friendly feelings for her good friend Alex she would smile at him all funny sometimes he has that effect on her 

Sutton would feel awkward as hell around Alex she’d always get butterflies from being around him but she was dating Richard she had genuine feelings for Richard she couldn’t break his heart by going after Alex even if it was just a tiny crush 

 

Alex realized that at that moment when they were sharing a drink together at a bar that he was in love with the woman who had been a friend to him for so many years 

The realization had been scary for him but Alex would accept the possibility that the two could end up together with open arms if she wanted to let him into her life she would he’d wait for her if he had to 

Alex caught himself unable to keep his gaze off of her she was breathtaking her blonde hair made her look ethereal as they hung in loose waves her eyes met his he swore he saw a glaze of lust in her eyes but it could just be his own mind playing tricks on him 

“So anything outside of work keeping you busy?”Sutton had asked Alex he looked down at his drink before his eyes focused on her beautiful face “Not much really”

“What about you?”Alex had asked her Sutton bit her lip thinking for a few seconds before responding “I’m on the same boat myself”

An awkward silence filled the air Sutton bit her lip a couple more times eying him up and down he was pretty cute and very nice and sweet maybe she did like him more than she should he was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world well in his eyes she was 

“I’m not gonna waste my time doing something I can’t see myself doing sales aren’t really my thing I thought they would be but they aren’t” Sutton blurted out breaking the silence between the two of them 

 

“Following your dreams is always a good thing even if there is risk involved” Alex had told Sutton 

Sutton would smile at him and boy would that gorgeous smile of hers drive him crazy yet but unbeknownst to him she was madly in love with Richard or was she he could never have her

Sutton was slowly accepting that she may be interested in her friend a little more than she should be considering that she was already in a relationship even if things with Richard didn’t work out and they broke up maybe she had other options and Alex was one of those options and she wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea


End file.
